Green Reacts To
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: A series of random-ish things that Green reacts to. This is how i think he would react to stuff, so please don't get mad if it's not what you wanted. Now taking requests of stuff he reacts to. Contains Originalshipping and possible Mpreg. Rated T because i'm paranoid


Renny: I HAD TO!

Green: NO YOU DIDN'T!

Red: Why does Green have a chainsaw, and why is he chasing Renny?

Blue: I think it was 'cus of this thing…Dunno what it is, exactly.

Renegade: I'll explain. This is basically a short-ish series of how Green would react to random stuff, like Creepypasta or being alone in a dark room for a few hours.

Blue: So, what's the big deal?

B.R: You'll find out, Renny doesn't own pokemon, she only owns the idea!

Jessie: Also, you can submit your own ideas of what Green could react to, we'll be doing our own as well. Anything, haha!

Midori: This is fan-based, so Renny will use her own idea of how Green would react to them all. Don't blame her if she doesn't get the reaction you wanted, she just writes it as she thinks it. Originalshipping included, by the way.

**OOOOOO**

Slenderman

"A game?" Green mumbled, staring at Red and Blue. The two nodded and sat him down at the computer, and Blue turned off the lights. Green wondered why she did that, but then blinked as the game they had told him about turned on by itself. Oh well, he didn't have to go through any stupid start screens like usual.

"What the heck do I do anyway?" Green asked. (I ain't played Slenderman yet, so I might get some details wrong, sorry)

"Collect the pages, there's about….eight of them I think." Red said, leaning on the desk next to Green. The smaller boy looked up at him, blinking.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much." It was Blue who answered him this time. Green shrugged and just played the game, quickly getting used to the key and moving around the character in the first-person view. Man, this thing was slow….

After a while of randomly walking around Green found a piece of paper just floating in the middle of a deserted street, so, assuming this was what Blue and Red had told him about, he went over to it and somehow made the character pick it up. The screen started to go fuzzy, but Green didn't pay any attention to that, because as soon as he got away from the area, it stopped. Maybe a glitch in the game, then.

A few minutes of slow walking later, Green had found about five more pages, each time with the fuzzy thing getting worse, until it was there all the time. Green sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes and picking up another page. He blinked and looked up at Red.

"This is boring, why is the light off, and why do you want me to play it?" He asked. Red smirked, and pointed at the screen. Green looked at it, and saw a strange, faceless man right up in the middle of it, but still far away so he could see around it. Green was about to say something, when the faceless man suddenly popped up in front of him.

Green fell out of the chair, screaming in terror, and flailing about as the screen turned into static. Red walked over to the light switch, barely managing to turn it on while doubling over from laughter. Blue had already leaned against the wall for support.

"I-I told you…he'd get scared…." The girl laughed. Red nodded, and leaned against his bed so he wouldn't fall over.

Needless to say, Green never trusted anything wearing a suit ever again.

**oooo**

Digimon

"What the heck is _that_?" Green asked, staring at the Charmander which didn't have a flame on the tip of its tail.

How was it even still alive?

"Agumon!" Red exclaimed, smiling at Green happily. Green just stared at him.

"Oh, c'mon! You don't like me?" The thing, Agumon, said sadly. Green stared at it in shock.

"S-since when do p-pokemon…talk?" He stuttered. Agumon rolled its eyes.

"I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster!"

"A _WHAT_!?"

"Maybe it wasn't a such good idea to show him…" Blue muttered to Red, who nodded, watching Green run away from the Digimon when he spat a 'Pepper Breath' at him for saying he was a fake.

**oooo**

The anime

"That's Red, that's Blue, and that's me." Green said, pointing to each one of the characters. Red blinked.

"Uh, why?"

"'Cus, that kid with the cap's a dummy, like you-"

"Hey!"

"-That girl who's meant to be Misty is more like Blue-"

"But I'm not scared of bugs!"

"-And that spiky one looks a bit like me, so he's me." Green shrugged. Red just stared at him.

"Green, you sound nothing like him. You're eyes are different colours, you're not ginger-ish, and you never acted like him." He said, wondering if he should refer the emerald eyed boy to a Mentor. Or an Asylum. Or both.

"Still." Green shrugged. Blue facepalmed.

"Green, you're nothing like him. And I'm not like that 'Misty', if anything, she's more like those stupid fangirls Red got since he beat you in the League!"

"Don't need to remind me…" Green muttered. Red rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, can't take the fact I'm better than you?" He teased.

"No, you got lucky." Green barked, slapping Red across the face.

"Ah, ow! Seriously, why?!" Red moaned. Green just shrugged.

"It's fun."

"YOU SADISTIC BA-"

"LANGUAGE!" _Slap!_

"_Green, seriously!"_

**oooo**

First kiss

Green had never been kissed before in his life. Yes, that's right. Green Oak, one of the most wanted people in Kanto, to both genders, has never been kissed before in his life. Sure, he was only fourteen, but that didn't really give him much of an excuse. Blue, Red, Gold, heck even Yellow had had their first kisses! Only Silver and Crystal hadn't, but they were eleven, so it was ok. Gold was…perverted. He even tried hitting on Green sometimes, for 'practise'.

Practise Green's butt.

"Hold on, never been kissed!?" Gold exclaimed once when he was up MT. Silver giving his usual weekly supplies to Red and Gold.

"Yeah, what's so bad about that?" Green asked, setting down the bag near the fire Explotaro had made. Gold shook his head in disbelief.

"Dude, why haven't you even _tried_ yet?" The younger boy asked, turning to Red. "He's right there!"

"Tried what?" Green asked innocently. Red's face turned the colour of his own name, and the tall raven haired boy laughed nervously.

"N-nothing! Gold's just playing, right?" He asked, smiling awkwardly.

"Well…" Gold drawled. "You know how everyone thinks Red likes Yellow, right?" He asked Green. The boy nodded, blinking. "Well, he doesn't like Yellow, he only likes her as a friend. Who he really likes is-"

"ZIP IT GOLD!" Red yelled, batting the boy over the head.

"Who? Who does Red like?" Green asked, suddenly eager. "Is it Blue?"

"No! I only like her as a friend!" Red said, surprised that Green could be even more oblivious than him.

"Ummm….Misty?" Green asked again, tilting his head. Gold would've laughed at how cute he looked right now, eyes wide with curiosity, looking just like a little child asking what he was getting for Christmas.

"No…" Red was starting to sweat a little.

"Ummm is it….Erika!"

"Oh Mew no….She's to…calm-y for me." Red shuddered. Green blinked again.

"So, who is it then? Sabrina?" He asked.

"No! It's not a girl!" Red said, exasperated.

"Then if it's not a girl….It's a boy?"

"Yes…" Red sighed. Gold snickered.

"Dude, can I just tell him? He's just gonna go through every single name he knows!" The younger boy insisted. Red sighed, defeated, and shook his head.

"I'll tell him." Red said, slowly walking up to Green. He looked down at the smaller boy, slightly surprised that he was now a few inches taller, instead of a few centimetres. Looks like Green didn't really grow much.

"Green, the person I like…is in this cave." He said, trying to dumb it down for the oblivious boy.

"Gold?"

"Oh for the love of….I like _you,_ Green!" Red shouted, throwing his hands into the air. Green squeaked at Red in shock.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes…And if you don't believe me well….Here." Red said, kneeling down a bit and leaning forward. He smiled softly, and pressed his lips against Green's soft ones.

"I'll just leave you two alone now." Gold said, smiling and walking out with Explotaro following him.

As soon as he was gone, Red and Green broke the kiss. Red smiled at the smaller boy, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Green flushed slightly and gripped Red's shirt in his hands, looking up at him.

"I love you." Red whispered to him. Green's eyes widened even more, but he smiled back and buried his face in Red's chest, sighing happily.

"…I love you too…"

**oooo**

Birthday parties

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, Jumping out of their hiding places. Red was closest to Green, of course, so when Green almost fell over from shock, Red caught him and picked him up bridal style.

"REDPUMMEDOWN!" Green screamed, arms failing wildly. Red laughed and shook his head, plopping himself down on Oak's sofa and trapping Green on his lap. The other Pokedex holders, plus Oak, Daisy, Bill and a few others, laughed. Red tightened his grip on Green, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Nope!" He sang. Green squirmed and let out a small "euuhhhhh…." at Red.

"Lemme go…" The smaller boy mumbled, gripping Red's arms.

"No, open your presents!" Red said, smiling brightly and handing Green a medium sized box, big enough to fit in both of Green's hands but still small enough to not get in the way. Green sighed.

"Fine…" He quickly opened it up, and then flushed bright red once he saw what was in it. Everyone, minus Blue, Gold, Daisy and a few others, had their mouths open, while the ones mentioned just smirked.

"I'll give you the rest tonight…" Red whispered seductively in Green's ear. The boy shivered and looked at the others.

"C-can we get on with this?" He stuttered. Green's blush grew even deeper when Red said something about him being eager.

**OOOOOO**

Red: That's all?

Green: Oh, there's more…SHE JUST DIDN'T PUT IT IN!

Renny: I'M SORRY I EVER SAID IT, OK!?

Midori: The heck are they even arguing about, anyway?

Blue: Dunno…

Renegade: Uh….Do what I said at the start of this and we won't die by the hands of a psychotic Green. Probably.


End file.
